Days off
by Topo-Aird
Summary: Puck is a successful rock star tired of the gossips about him so he decides to take some days off that will change his life. Mentions of Faberry and Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Puck is a successful rock star tired of the gossips so he decides to take some days off that will change his life. Mentions of Faberry and Brittana**

* * *

><p>Puck took his cell phone from the night stand and searched through his contacts. He doubted a second before writing a quick text and another second before hitting send. He got up from bed to take a quick shower before leaving.<p>

The screen of his cell phone was illuminated when he came out of the bathroom. He read the text and smirked.

'It better be good. See you in 30'

Puck looked around his room looking for some clean clothes.

Winter in New York was one of his favorite seasons of the year, especially because he got to spend a lot of time with Beth. He loved to see her face on Christmas morning when she was opening the presents from Santa or just take her out to play in the snow. He couldn't believe that she was eight now, just yesterday he was changing diapers and now he sits down on her bed while she rambles about how she wants to be like her moms.

The only thing that he hated about holidays was his publicist. She used to tell him where to go in order to get the attention of the paparazzi.

'Fans hate to see you dating someone; that makes them buy your stuff and go to your shows to get your attention'

'Fans love your daughter. The best dad in the world trick always works'

However she stopped telling him what to do when he got engaged. Yes, Noah Puckerman got engaged with a model he met on a party. Her name was Alexandra and was two years younger than him. Beth loved her and that was enough for him. They had set the wedding date for the following summer. But now Puck had a million of calls to do and cancel everything.

He took the scarf Beth had made for him and walked out of the apartment. Streets were covered with snow and just a few people were walking by. He walked a few blocks down the street and got to his destination. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the big house.

The door opened and he couldn't help a sheepish grin. Santana just rolled eyes.

"C'mon Puckerman I don't have all day" she said closing the door behind her and pushing Puck into the streets again. That was other thing that Puck loved about being in New York, having a real friend when he needed to talk. After graduation Puck and Santana had lost touch but years later they met again during the Tony's red carpet. Santana was now a theater director, she had tried movies and Tv but when Brittany opened her dance studio in New York she had to change the cameras for the stage, and she was really good, she had won a Tony already, the same year as Rachel but that's another story.

"So, what happened now?" Santana asked. Puck shrugged.

"Alex and I broke up" he said looking away. Santana cocked an eyebrow.

"And? It's not the first time"

"This time is for real"

"Please tell me you didn't do it again" she huffed when she didn't get an answer "You like to screw up things, don't you? What are you going to do? She will tell everybody, you now that kind of bitches just want their five minutes on TV"

"She won't. She signed a contract, she can't say a world"

"So why do you need my help? Right now I could be cuddling with my wife and son instead of freezing here outside"

"Sorry, I… I'm just getting tired, you know, of all this bullshit. Seriously, I'm listening to my publicist yelling at me for breaking the engagement and Beth crying because we're not longer going to Disneyland as Alex promised and my mother asking why I let go another girl…"

"You need to get the fuck out of the city" Santana said "You haven't taken some days to rest in years"

"Maybe I should, but where to?"

Santana shrugged.

"Somewhere without a paparazzi hunting you"

Puck suddenly smiled, he knew the perfect place to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck was packing when his cell phone buzzed on his pocket.

"Shit" he cursed when he saw the ID "Hey, Q!"

"Where are you? You were supposed to pick up Beth an hour ago" he could hear that Quinn was a little upset. She hated when he would break a promise made to their daughter.

"Oh, yeah, about that… I have to cancel, something happened and I'm leaving for L.A. this evening and… Alex has stuff to do too, so…"

Quinn sighed.

"Is it really important?" she asked.

"Yes, I don't know how long I'll be out" he said "But I still have the reservations, Rachel and you can take her, well, if you can"

"It isn't about going to Disneyland; it is about spending time with you. Why don't you take her to L.A with you?"

"Quinn, please, you know I can't, I'll be going from meeting to meeting, I won't have time for her and that's not fair for either of us"

There was silence for a few moments.

"You're right" Quinn finally said "Wanna tell her?"

"Would you do me the favor? My publicist just arrived and wants to discuss something, just, tell her that I love her and that we'll spend the whole summer together, I'll take her to wherever she wants"

Quinn giggled.

"I'll just tell her that you love her and that you're sorry, I don't want you to make promises you won't keep. Call me when you get to L.A."

"Will do, thanks" he hang up. He didn't like to lie to his daughter but he needed to if he wanted some time alone.

* * *

><p>Puck stretched after getting out of the bus. It was almost six in the morning when he arrived to Lima. It was weird to be back at Lima after all those years but it was the only safe place he knew. Yes, he had lied to his agent, publicist and family but he really needed some time alone to clear his mind, the only thought on his mind was getting to the hotel, have some proper sleep and star writing.<p>

He got a cab and told the driver to take him to the hotel as fast as he could. Puck didn't plan to stay for too long in Lima, he knew everyone would get mad at him for escaping from his duties but he didn't really care. He sighed, the driver stopped at the red light giving him the time to look around. There was a man walking his dog, a group of young kids playing around and a lovely couple walking hand in hand, he looked away. He didn't need to remember how screwed his life was.

"I'm getting married" he remembers telling Santana.

"Yeah and I'm running for president" she said from behind her desk, not lifting her gaze from the papers in her hands.

"I'm serious" Puck said frowning "I asked her yesterday, we're getting married nest summer"

Santana looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow. She just stared for a few seconds and then went back to the papers.

"No, you're not" she finally said.

Santana was the only one who wasn't surprised when Puck decided to get engaged, it wasn't the first time that he talked about settling down, get married, have more children, and she knew Puck wasn't ready for that step but she also knew that the pressure was too much.

The light changed and Puck looked to his right.

"Watch out!" he yelled but it was too late, the crash was inevitable.

"Oh, goodness, are you ok sir?" the driver asked looking back at Puck.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said.

The crash wasn't that hard, the cab only had some dents, but in the other hand, the guy in the other car was really drunk and wouldn't wake up till the paramedics arrived and said he was only asleep.

Puck sighed taking his case out of the taxi, what a way to start his little vacation, now he needed another cab and…

"Puck?" he heard a voice behind him; that voice…. He turned around "Dude, it's really you!"

There, standing three meters from him was his old friend Finn Hudson; he hadn't changed since they graduated.

"Finn, dude, what are you doing here?" Puck asked, frowning slightly.

"I came for the cab" he said looking at the tow truck behind him "What are _you_ doing here?"

Puck shrugged. He didn't plan to run over his old best friend. Last time he saw Finn was at the party they had after graduation, he moved to L.A. after that, he didn't heard about Finn ever again.

"Are you planning to stay here? " Finn asked eyeing the case and the guitar.

"Kind of" Puck said "I took some days off and this is the only safe place I know"

"Safe place?" Finn made the same expression Puck had seen a thousand times during high school.

"Without a paparazzi following me wherever I go"

"Oh" was the only thing Finn said. An awkward silence fell upon them.

"Umm, well, I better be going" Puck finally said "I really need to get to the hotel and…"

"Wait" Finn stopped him"Uh… would you like to have breakfast with me? I bet you haven't eaten anything, and… we haven't seen each other in years, we could talk…or whatever" the last words were barely a whisper.

Puck smiled at his old friend.

"I'd love to"

* * *

><p>"So, it's true they're married" Finn said cocking an eyebrow. Puck chuckled.<p>

"They tried to send you an invitation but you never replied"

Finn frowned.

"I thought it was a kind of prank" he said "You have to admit, it's kind of weird that your ex-girlfriends get married"

Puck nodded, when he found out that Quinn and Rachel were together he thought that it was a kind of joke too.

"And what about you? I heard you are getting married too" Finn said.

"Not really" Puck answered, taking a sip from his coffee "We broke up"

"Sorry to hear that"

"And you? Got some smoking hot girlfriend?" Puck asked smiling. Finn blushed.

"Not really" he said looking away, Puck chuckle.

"Dude, you haven't changed at all"

"How long are you staying?" Finn changed topic.

"Till the weekend" Puck sighed "My publicist is gonna kill me if she finds out I'm here but she won't be as furious as Quinn" he looked at the empty dish in front of him. It was awkward to be talking to Finn after what happened the last time the spoke to each other…

"Dude?"

"Yeah?" Puck snapped out of his trance. Finn smiled.

"Dude, you really need some rest"

"Right, could you take me to the hotel?"

"Sure…" Finn said with a thoughtful expression "I have a better idea; you can stay over with me, like in the old times", we have a lot of catch up to do"

Puck frowned a little, he didn't think it was the best idea but in the other hand no one would find him. Finally he smiled.

"That'd be great. Let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

"Won't your folks get upset if I stay over?" Puck asked as he got out of Finn's truck.

"They're not here" Finn said helping Puck with his case "Kurt took them to London, he's having this huge fashion parade and he wanted them there"

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that" he said walking up to the porch, following Finn.

Once inside Puck noticed that it would be like being in high school again, he could spend as much time as he wanted writing and playing and probably having a few drinks with his friend. It wasn't a bad idea after all.

Finn took his stuff to the guestroom and when he came back he was frowning looking at his phone.

"Hey, I gotta go check someone's car, it may take long, you don't mind right?"

"No, it's ok" Puck said standing awkwardly on the living room.

"Great, make yourself comfortable" he said smiling at him before leaving. Puck let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He headed to his room to unpack, then he would start writing and maybe call Quinn to let her know he was ok.

He was about to sit with his guitar on bed when his phone buzzed.

"Puckasaurus, it better be good"

"Where the fuck are you?" Santana's voice filled his ear.

"Following your advice" he answered.

"I never said disappear without telling anyone"

"Oops, sorry, next time I'll make sure to rent a billboard on Times Square"

Santana remember to count to ten this time before speaking again.

"What I wanted to say is that Quinn is really worried, your publicist called her when she didn't find you at your apartment"

"Shit"

"Indeed. She remembered that you were going to take Beth to Disney so she called Quinn and you can figure out the rest"

"Yeah, and Quinn called you and you told her where I was, didn't you?"

"Not exactly, I just told her that you broke up your engagement and that you needed space for yourself"

Puck blinked.

"You did?" he asked

"Yeah, you owe me one"

"Yeah, whatever" Puck rolled eyes "Hey, guess who I ran into this morning?"

"Do I really wanna know?"

"I ran into Finn" Puck said "I'm staying with him"

"Whoa, slow it down, Puckerman; I thought you wouldn't run to another dick this time"

"Shut up, is not what you think, it' just…"

"What? Are babysitting him? Oh no, you're just gonna have a few drinks and a bro talk, yeah, you're not gonna end banging on the basement and…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Puck hanged up; he frowned looking at his phone "Why did I tell her about that?" he groaned


	4. Chapter 4

Puck woke up to the sound of soft knocks on his door; it took him a few second to figure out where he was.

"Hey…sorry did I wake you?" Finn asked from the door frame. He looked up at his friend, messy hair and wet clothes, was it raining?

"What time is it?" he asked sitting up on the bed.

"Around seven" Finn answered "Dinner's ready, pizza is fine, right? You know, I'm not a good cook, is Hawaiian still your favorite?" Puck smiled, Finn babbling was adorable, wait, what? He shook those thoughts away.

"It's fine" he finally said. Finn nodded.

"I'm just gonna take a quick shower and I'll be there" he said before disappearing on the hall.

Puck sighed. No, it wasn't him, it was Santana. Yes, she had put those thoughts on his head, yes, it was her fault…. Wasn't it?

He made his way downstairs and found the pizza on the kitchen's counter, next to six pack of cold beer. He smiled; it was going to be like in the old days.

When Finn made his way downstairs he found Puck on the living room watching some baseball game, beer on hand, the pizza waiting on the coffee table. He sat down next to him and they started eating, they talked about high school, then they talked about what they did before graduation, Puck told him about his shitty days on his first year on L.A. till he found a good agent. Finn told him about his attempts to move out of Lima but he had decided to stay when Burt started thinking about retiring. Then Finn asked about Beth and he had to laugh when Puck said that she had become a mini-Rachel. Then they fell into silence, just watching the game.

It was strange but Puck was feeling very comfortable around Finn, it wasn't as awkward as he though it'd be. But something was still wrong. He looked around the room during commercial break and his eyes landed on a picture of themselves on glee club and then it hit him.

All their plans during high school about making a band and being famous and everything, it had been their dream since they started taking music classes as kids. Puck had made it, but his best friend had been stuck for six years on a dump called Lima.

He looked up at Finn, at first sight he was the same old Finn, but no one knew him better than Puck, he could see a tired Finn, tired of being nobody.

"Hey dude, do you still play?" he asked, Finn looked at him, frowning a little, pouting, it was the most adorable face ever.

"Well, my drum set is on the basement, but I don't really play anymore" he finally said.

"Too bad, my drummer broke his arm while skating and I'm going into the studio soon and I wanted a bad ass drummer" Finn chuckled.

"Do you really thing I was a bad ass drummer?"

"I think you still are" Puck said standing up "So, c'mon, let's see if there's still magic"

They made their way to the basement, it took them a while to make space to set up the drums, when they were done Puck ran upstairs to pick up his guitar, when he came back Finn was sitting behind the drums, looking at the sticks on his hands.

"Hey, you ready?" Puck asked, Finn just nodded.

Puck started strumming a random song and Finn started to follow the rhythm, even after all these years he still was good, like in the good days on Glee club, or even better.

They played all through Kiss, Van Halen and even Queen.

Puck smiled, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Dude, that was awesome" he sat down at the old couch on the basement, taking a beer and passing it to Finn who just smiled and then taking another for him "A toast , for the best drummer in the fucking world"

Finn sat down next to his friend smiling.

"Do you really think that?"

"Yeah, I'll call my agent tomorrow to let him know and my publicist so she can star working on the stuff"

"Stuff?"

"You know, billboards, interviews, your picture all over the internet"

Finn chuckled, shaking his head, he still couldn't believe Puck.

"I'm serious" Puck said in a serious tone "Finn, you'll be great, everyone's gonna love you and maybe you can start your own band after we finish the new album. You're gonna shine, dude, with your own light, ok?" they stared into each others eyes, and Puck felt like a kind of déjà vu. His eyes traveled down to Finn's lips and before he could look up again Finn smashed their lips together, he froze for a second before reciprocating the kiss, just like the last time.

A soft moan escaped from his lips when he felt Finn's arm circling around his neck, pulling him down on the couch till Puck was over him. Their tongues were already fighting for the lead. Puck's hands found their place on Finn's hips; he could feel Finn's growing erection.

They finally broke apart, breathing heavily, looking at each other.

"I… I can't" Puck whispered getting up and running upstairs, leaving a very confused Finn behind, did he do something wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Guys! I wanted to thank you for all the favs and alerts! Hope I can upload next chapter soon<strong>


End file.
